Digimon Rangers
by lime green lily
Summary: Her life is just normal, but what if an accident triggers something that has been sleeping inside of her for a long, long, time. When her V-Pet glowed, a real Digimon appeared. When a crest formed in her hand, her adventure began. All are my OCs
1. Riza Akamiya and VPets

**CHAPTER I:**

**Riza Akamiya and V-Pets**

* * *

><p>Akamiya Apartment Complex, Odaiba<p>

* * *

><p>It was late evening, and the Odaiba city life had died down a little as people were heading home. The sun had already set a few minutes back and a couple of stars were seen in the clear dark sky.<p>

In one part of the city, near the Daikanransha Ferris wheel were a number of apartment complexes. There were some small, and some big. And up on one of the balconies on the 5th floor, a ten years old girl could be seen sulking.

Her Midnight Black hair was being blown by the wind. The spark of confidence in her Amber-colored eyes died due to her depression. She was wearing a purple hooded tee, yellow shorts and her feet were bare as she stood on the balcony.

Riza Akamiya sighed and lifted the necklace she was wearing, enough for her to see the pendant. The pendant of it was a crystal-like Crescent. But more importantly, it was the last present her mother had given her. She already lost count to how many times she wished to the stars to allow her to go back to that day three years ago.

She could still remember it. Three years ago, on her exact birthday, Riza lost her mother. She died in a car accident late that evening. She could still remember the doctor's words, when he said that her mother was clutching on Riza's birthday present. Her father's face when receiving that fateful phone call still haunts Riza every night.

Unconsciously, tears began to fall from her eyes. And it fell continuously until somebody said:

"You know, you should stop wearing that necklace if it only brings you bad memories." A voice from the balcony beside theirs said.

She took glance on the neighbouring balcony to see a boy around her age with his brown hair properly comb. His blue eyes were staring above the sky. He was wearing proper casual clothes.

"And," he began. "If you want to cry, I'm here. And I won't tell anyone, I promise."

She looks at him for a moment before laughing madly.

"Huh?" He asked, looking over to her balcony.

"Did you eat something wrong, Shinji?" Riza asked, still laughing. "I'm fine, really." She added. And slowly, her smile faded and she began to cry and cry. It took her about 4 minutes to be able to get over it and stand firmly.

When she stood up, the boy, Shinji called for her. "Hey!" he called. Riza looked at him, wondering what it was. "Here," he said as he threw a blue handkerchief.

She wiped her tears and said with a smile. "Thanks, I'll return it after I wash it."

"No need."

"Eh?"

"It originally belonged to you remember." He said, hands on his pocket. "Back when Tenshi died, you lend it to me."

"Eh?" Riza thought for a moment then smiled. "I remember. Thanks!" she waved before entering their house, but not without saying. "Shinji, I forgot to say, Earlier this morning with Miki, it was a joke, all we said. Sorry! So, fix yourself up and return to the unmanaged, messy _Shinji_. You don't really have to go that far just because you like Miki." She said peering from the sliding door. And then she walked further inside.

She was giggling as she makes her way into the living room. For the first time this month, she finally cried her heart out. It was all thanks to Shinji. Maybe she should make him a bento as thanks.

* * *

><p>Saionji Apartment, Odaiba<p>

* * *

><p>Shinji Saionji fell on his knees while holding onto the rails of the balcony. Face whole red. What he did just now was practically the most embarrassing thing ever. But still, he was still lucky; she must be the densest person in the entire Odaiba, no, the entire Japan as to not notice how much he likes <em>her<em>.

He fought with himself to stand firm without blushing as he enter their living room. But, unlucky for him, his 7 years old brothers saw everything that happened.

"Hey! Hey! Mama," Mark, the older among the two, called. "Bro just acted cool but his hands were trembling."

"Yeah, yeah," Mal, the younger of the two, added. "And you know, after that, his whole face was red!" They both laughed.

"Yes, yes, dear." Their mother said, coming out of the kitchen while carrying an infant. "Now, go change, dinner is almost ready."

"Yes." The twins said in chorus.

_Safe, _Shinji thought. _It was a good thing, the duo were often into mischief that Mom thought it was a joke._

"But still, how dense can Riza be." He said to himself. "Why does she keep pairing me up with Miki?"

* * *

><p>Riza found herself in a place she never seen in her entire life. And yet, it was oddly familiar. It was a dark place. Everything was being devoured by the darkness. And then, she heard a scream.<p>

She looked around and saw a person. She was face-to-face with him. He was wearing a brown cloak, and the hood was covering his face. And then, he mouthed something to Riza.

"What?" Riza asked him, unable to decipher his message.

The boy repeated his silent words. And then he pointed below.

The moment Riza looked below her, her eyes widened in horror. She saw the city engulfed in fire. Many buildings crumbled. But what really scared her was when she saw many dead bodies lying everywhere. She saw her father, friends, and everyone she knew. Their bodies filled with blood, lied in top of the other. In top of the bodies stood a person, he was identical to Riza's looks. But obviously, he was not her. His Ash white hairs were stained with people's blood. His white cloak no longer seems white with all the blood in it. His white gloves were the colour of blood as he held a young girl's body by her neck.

It took Riza a few second to notice, that the girl he was strangling was none other than herself. But, something wasn't right, the 'Riza' he was strangling still hasn't died. She was even holding her hand up, trying to hold something from the sky.

The boy raised his hand, and a silhouette of a sword can be seen inside the light. It took a moment before a real sword emerged from the light. And he held it in his left hand and at the same time, he held 'Riza' by her neck with his right.

With the sword, the boy pierced 'Riza' directly in her chest. She screamed in pain before her hands flung on her side and before the light in her eyes disappeared.

And he dropped 'Riza' in the pile of bodies. He smirked before teleporting somewhere else.

Riza looked at the bodies before returning into the cloaked boy who was watching everything that happened beside her. He turned to her and pointed above.

A huge ball of flame was falling faster than any human could suspect. And then it fell into the ground. And for a moment, there was nothing but a blinding flash of light.

But she knew…

Her Father…

Her friends…

Miki…

Shinji… And her… they were all gone…

* * *

><p>Riza's eyes opened wide, before she jolted out of the bed, breathing heavily, panicked and sweating, her mind reeling.<p>

"W-What the heck was that dream?"

She glances around, only to find herself in her room. The sun is rising behind her window. The time in her alarm clock says: '6:32. She was earlier than the usual.

She sighed. That dream felt so real. But then, when she sees the Amaryllis on her table so full of life, it feels like that dream is nothing.

She stood up, hurriedly took a bath, quickly wore her uniform and clipped a pink hairpin on her bangs so it won't fall on her face, before fixing up her breakfast and three sets bento. She sat in the couch, waiting for Shinji.

2 minutes later, she heard three consecutive knocks on the door. She sighed, screaming a 'Finally'. She signed a note to her Dad saying:

_Dear __Papa, Breakfast is inside the oven. I made an extra bento in case you get hungry in your work. It's also inside the oven. I'm off! Riza 3 _

She took two of the three sets of Bento and packed her bag before hurrying towards the door. Only to be greeted by Shinji in his unmanaged uniform and messy brown hair.

"Yo~" She greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." He murmured lazily. "Usually I have to wake you up. What gives?"

"Nothing." She answered. "Anyhow, let's get a move on." She said cheerfully, acting as though as what happened yesterday never happened, walking towards the elevator.

Shinji yawned and followed her. When they were inside the elevator, Riza fixed his uniform for him. They practically looked like Big Sister and Little brother to the people that sees them, even though Shinji is older than herself by a few months.

* * *

><p>The walk to school was the same as always. Riza pondered her recent nightmare. Shinji followed her all the way.<p>

What was weird is, even though Shinji beat her to the front entrance, she didn't even seem to care.

"What's up, Rizz?" He asked, noticing she stopped.

"Aah!" She snapped from her daydreaming. "I-it's nothing…" she muttered. Still looking scared, her yellow eyes says it all.

_Something is definitely up, _Shinji said to himself as he watches her walk pass him. _But Riza will never talk to me about things like that. She's too stubborn! At times like this, I may need _her_ help._

He sighed. _Today will definitely be a troublesome day for me, _he said to himself as they entered the school gate.

Suddenly, a voice from behind them yelled. "Ri-Chan~ Shin-Chan~" it called. Both of them turn around, only to see a girl with short black hair and straight bangs running towards them. "Hey~" she yelled before stopping in front of them.

She panted as she holds her knees. She took a deep breath before squealing again. "I've got great, great news!" she said.

"What's up, Straight Bangs?" Riza said, giving her a high-5. She smiled at her as though as nothing happened.

"Great News!" she jumped. "Best News ever!"

"Ok, calm down, Miki." Shinji said, holding her shoulders to stop her from bouncing. "Deep breath, take a deep breath." He said.

Miki took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good." She said.

"So?" Riza asked, growing impatient. "What's this '_Great _News' you're talking about?"

"Oh, that," she began. "Well, Bro told m-" she was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Uh-oh, Bad News!" Riza screamed as she ran towards the school building and towards their classrooms, being followed by Miki and Shinji.

That is how things always work. Whatever happens, Miki and Shinji follows her. They trust her no matter what. They're always there for her. That's why she has to protect them no matter what.

* * *

><p>They were lucky their teacher was late as well, that's why they didn't get in trouble. It was a pretty normal day. All their classes were as boring as ever. Miki Makino didn't even need all this. She just wants Class to end and Lunch to come.<p>

After the bell rang, which signifies Lunch Break, Miki was about to die. She was so hungry. She wants to eat Ri-Chan's cooking and tell them the news. She even wants to tell it to them during class, but Ri-Chan and Shin-Chan are _so_ focus on their studies.

"Hey~" she called cheerfully, running towards their desk. "So, what's for lunch?"

Her two friends laughed. She pouted. "Hey?" she said. "I work hard not to faint until Lunch. I want Ri-Chan's Bento!" she insisted.

"Hehe," Riza giggled. "I made your favourite, _Tamago Dashimaki_ and _Onigiri_." She said, holding out a Bento.

She smiled. This was the reason she love Ri-Chan, she knows exactly what Miki and Shin-Chan loves.

They went up the rooftop and the two sat. She sat beside the two and ate. She looked over Shinji's bento, which was made by Riza. She already asked about it to Riza and was answered: "This was thanks for hearing me out, yesterday."

"Hey?" Shinji called. Eating Riza's specially made Bento. "What's that News you were talking about earlier, Meeks?"

"Oh, that," she said. Eating the _Onigiri_ Riza gave her. "Big Brother told me yesterday that the new version of V-Pet is out today." She said, taking another _Onigiri_. "Yum~" she muttered.

It took about a few seconds before they both yelled at her. "WHAT!"

"How? How did you know?" Shinji asked.

Miki ate half of the _Tamago Dashimaki_ before answering. "Duh! Big Bro works at the company who makes the V-Pet. He gave me a sample V-Pet last week."

Her two friends were speechless. V-Pet is the most famous toy created in Bandai. You have to take care of a Digimon of your choice. You could hardly buy one on stores since it's easily sold out.

"Why didn't you told us?" was all Riza could say.

"Um…" Miki thought for a moment. "The both of you were so busy these past few days." She added. "But I understand. I mean, Shin's Mama was delivering little Mika." She told them, referring to Shinji's new little sister. "And I know all to well not to bother Ri-Chan when her Papa has a week off."

"Even still…" Shinji said, as his kind self surfaced. "We should have been there for you. We really are sorry."

"He is, I'm not." Riza said acting stubborn, but written all over her face was 'Sorry'. That was how she is, a very easy to read person.

"Well," Miki giggled. "If you don't want to say it, then buy me Strawberry Pocky later as an apology gift, nee~"

"What!"

"Good Luck, Riza." Shinji patted her shoulders. "You know how Miki is; prepare to empty your wallet."

"Humph!"

"Well, as thanks for being kind enough to empty your wallet for me." She said. "I'll give you a surprise gift." She added a wink.

"I wonder what it is." Riza said with a tone of sarcasm, and giggled after. "Just kidding~"

"Haha…" she pretended to laugh.

"Geez!" Shinji complained. "That's why people think you're weird Riza, you get angry, then smile, then laugh, then act as if never happened."

"Practice, Shin." Riza said, packing up the finished Bento. "Practice and maybe you can do it too."

"No thanks." Shinji shook his head as he help Riza clean. "I'm happy as I am."

Miki stood up and stretched. She helped both of her friends in cleaning up the mess they did before going down. She was really excited. She was so sure her best of the best childhood friends will like her gift.

* * *

><p>After school, the three of them went to a nearby convenience store to buy 6 Pocky. On their way to Riza and Shinji's apartment building, a man, around his thirties, holding a wooden cane and wearing a black sunglasses.<p>

He stopped them when they were near the Apartment. He held out his cane, pointing at Riza. "Your judgement is near." He said. "Do not allow them to sense your fear."

"I…see," Riza murmured.

"Maybe, he mistook us for some other people." Shinji whispered. "You tell him Miki."

"No way!" Miki declined. "You do it dumbo, you're the guy, right?"

"But…"

"I believe you mistook us for some other people, sir." Riza smiled at him calmly.

"Y-yeah!" Miki added. "And we have to go now, so…"

"W-we have to go." Shinji said pulling the two of them.

They slowly walk away, creep out by the weird man, and leaving him shouting these words: "The judgement will be on Friday. Do not let them awaken what has been sleeping for hundreds of years."

When they were in the elevator, Shinji noticed how quiet Riza was and remembered what happened the morning. When they were in the 5th floor and the elevator door slide open. Riza stepped out first and went directly inside her apartment. Then, Miki stepped out, but Shinji stopped her when they were outside.

Checking to see if there was anyone listening, he took a glance around. Seeing no one was around, he whispered to Miki. "I need your help."

"At what?" said Miki in a low voice.

"Riza's acting weird."

"My violet eyes can see." She replied. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"She sort of zoned out earlier this morning. And she was awake before I could knock on her door. She even claimed that _she _is late." He said. "Y'know, she isn't usually like that."

"I see." She said. "Then, you want me to ask her about it?"

"Yep." He said, opening the door to his apartment. "Please, I'll buy you as much Pocky as you want."

"Hehe." She giggled, as she prepares to open the door to Riza's. "just buy me 5 box of Strawberry Pocky~" she opened the door and enter.

Meanwhile, Shinji sighed, his savings for a new V-Pet will be gone before he knows it.

* * *

><p>Inside the Apartment, Riza was sitting in the couch nibbling a chocolate Pocky while watching TV. She was in deep thought. She still hasn't change, but she was wearing a white slippers.<p>

"Hey, Ri-Chan~" Miki's voice called from the door.

"Yo, Miki." She said, turning around.

"Haaah!" she yelled after seeing Riza eating a Pocky.

Riza chuckled and took a plastic bag from the table. "Here," she said. "It's 4 boxes of Pocky."

"Waah~" she pouted. "But I want 5…"

"Bear with it." She said. "You know, we still need to give one for Shinji."

"Humph!" Miki crossed her arms. "Just share with Shinji. And then, when the Pocky is down to one, the both of you will have to eat it together, and eventually kiss." She squealed. "Kyaah~"

Riza's face was red with embarrassment. She told her friend. "No way! We are just friends and besides, Shin likes you, remember?"

"_Aho!_" she murmured beneath her breath. "I wish it was like that"

"Huh?" Riza looked at her. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing!" Miki denied. "I just…" she began, pretending to be sad. "You said that Shinji's your friend. I'm jealous."

"What are you saying?" Riza said. "Of course you're my friend."

"Hmm." Miki smirked, Riza fell for her trap. "Then, you trust me, right?"

"O-of course." Riza muttered.

"You were acting weird this morning, what was it about?" she said, looking into her eyes.

"U-um, how did you know?" she asked.

"Just answer it. You trust me right?"

"Yes. Well, you see," she sigh, and explained her nightmare to her friend.

"It's just a dream. No meaning to it." Miki said.

"But I'm still scared. What if you-know-what happens?" Riza frowned.

But before Miki could say anything, Riza laughed, or forced a laugh. She smiled at her friend and said. "Guess, it is just a dream."

"Where is Shinji? That guy is so late." Miki tried changed the subject.

Riza smiled. "Dunno." She said. But beneath her breath, she counted to three. And when she reached 0, there came three consecutive knocks from the door.

"Come on in, Shin."

"Hey" he said as he entered. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and a Navy Green Cargo Pants.

* * *

><p>After a while, Miki finished one box of the Pocky, she started devouring another one. While Riza and Shinji were already full. Riza stared at Miki and remembered something.<p>

"Hey, Meeks?" Riza called.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" she said, though she was interrupted by Shinji by asking first.

"What was it ya want to show us, anyway?" Shinji finished.

"Oh," she stood up and from her bag she took two plastic containers that are in the shape of an egg. "Here," she gave it to them. Giving the Egg-shape container with the colour blue V-Pet to Shinji and the one with the Purple to Riza, she could see how happy here friends were because of her gifts.

"This is the best ever!" Shinji exclaimed looking at his V-pet. "I don't need to worry about huddling in the stores.'

"Oh, I love you, Meeks." Riza hugged her.

"Aw, shucks!" she giggled.

The both of them opened the containers and press the button that says _'on'_. And an egg appeared on the screen. On Riza's screen is an egg with a colour orange horizontal stripes. While, Shinji's screen has an egg with orange polka dots design around it.

"Hey, Meeks?" Riza asked. "Can we see yours?"

"Hehe, sure." She said, taking out a colour yellow V-Pet from her pocket. "My digi-egg broke a few days ago and right now it's in its in-training form, it's a Bukamon."

"Cool." The both of them sang as they look into her V-Pet.

Typed on the screen, it says. "My name is Bukamon."

"What are you going to digivolve it to?" Shinji asked.

"A Gomamon?" added Riza.

"Huh-Uh," she shook her head. "A Betamon."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>It was about a few minutes before they changed the topic. Miki stood up and looked at the calendar. She checked what day it is on 'Friday' remembering the freaky weird man's words.<p>

"Hey." She called at the two. "Check this out." She said, her index finger still on the date on Friday.

"What's wrong, Miki?" Riza asked as she and Shinji walk towards Miki.

"This," she said, tapping the calendar. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a calendar." Shinji answered.

"No, I meant the date on Friday. This upcoming Friday."

"It says: '13'" Riza answered.

"Yes?" she said. "And what is happening on the 13th of June?"

"Um," Shinji thought for a while. "Riza's 10th birthday?"

"Yep, I meant, no." she said. "Remember what that man said?"

"You mean about the judgement stuff?" Shinji asked.

"Uh-huh" she nodded her head. "And remember what he said when we were leaving?"

"Dunno." Shinji shook his head.

"'The judgement will be on Friday.'" Riza muttered.

"That's it!"

"So?" Shinji asked her plainly.

"I don't know." she shook her head. "But, I'm scared."

Both her friends looked at her with a worried look on her face. Miki isn't usually scared of anything, unless it was truly dangerous. The way she said it, her friends became deeply disturbed.

"Aw, c'mon, Meeks," Shinji said. "It must be a coincidence. I mean, you're freaking the birthday girl with your words."

"Huh?" She said. She turned around to see Riza's eyes wide open.

The both of them knew what she must be thinking. It was the accident that happened to her mother three years ago, on her birthday. She was always blaming herself for it. Saying that her birthday was the most unlucky day of all; something bad will happen on that day.

Riza stood there for a few minutes before Shinji and Miki could actually snap her out of it. She stared at the both of them and smiled as if it was nothing. And quickly run towards her room.

Both her friends had a worried look on her face. Miki quickly walk to Riza's room and knocked countless time on the door. But there was no answer.

Miki sighed and knocked again. After then, she said. "I'm sorry, Riza, See you tomorrow."

And then, Shinji. "If you're in the mood, Mom said you should eat dinner with us tonight, bye."

"Please Leave!"

And they did so...

It was after a few seconds after they left, the room was quiet. And then, from Riza's room, echoed a scream, that could be heard through out the whole place.


	2. Moonmon

Ooopsie~~~ Just wanna say sorry for the late update but hey enjoy yourself...

Oh yah! All of the people here are my OCs except for the digimons, Nee Nee~~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II:<strong>

**Moonmon**

* * *

><p>Riza fell asleep crying. And when she woke up it was already night. But she was still sulking. She hated it when people talk about her Birthday; it makes her remember that accident.<p>

She sighed and stood up. Ever since that talk this afternoon, she had been crying and remembering things from the past. She knew her friends never meant any of those things; it was just that memories from the past suddenly began to flash before her eyes.

She took off her clothes and took a shower before changing. She wore a purple T-shirt with a picture of a Panda in the middle and a blue shorts.

She threw the pillow she used to wipe her tears at the laundry bin and went to the living room. She didn't want to see anyone. And she especially doesn't want to see Miki or Shinji. After what she did, they would obviously be mad at her.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything. She ate instant noodles and sat near the transparent door towards the balcony, closed the curtains and peeked outside from time to time.

It was around midnight; she was watching the full moon. It was then that she felt a hot vibration from her palms. She held her hand out to see what it was and saw the V-Pet from earlier.

The egg was shaking a bit. She opened the curtains and the sliding door. And stepped outside, it was then that the moonlit shone down her pendant and down to the V-pet. And just like that, the Digi-egg broke.

On the screen of the V-Pet was small purplish goo Digimon with a tail stretched upwards in its head. Riza's eyes widened with delight when she saw the egg hatch.

She smiled and yelled. "My Digi-Egg Broke." And for a moment she forgot about everything that happened the morning. She smiled and walked back into her room.

She smiled and decided. She'll apologize to the both of them tomorrow.

She sat at her bed and played with her V-Pet. She checked out its ID and in the screen, typewritten was:

"'Moonmon, an in-training Digimon,'" She read. Though it was weird to jump from an Egg to its In-Training form, she accepted. "'Moonmon can digivolve into either Lunamon or Lopmon.'"

"Wow," She exclaimed after reading. "So you're name is Moonmon, how cute."

And, weird as it was, a soft voice coming from the V-Pet's screen spoke. "Thank you!"

Riza's hand froze and dropped the V-Pet. Her eyes blinked continuously until the voice spoke again. "Heya, watch where you're droppin' me, would ya?"

She bends her body to look down on the weird V-Pet. She poked it and the Moonmon inside said. "Hey, stop poking me, would ya?"

"O-okay," she stopped poking it and held with her both hands. She looked into the V-Pet and saw the Moonmon there smiling at her.

"Heya there," it-she- talked. "You must be the current Moon guardian, Mitsuki, right?"

_Moon Guardian? Mi__tsuki? _ This was definitely freaking her out. She held her head and groaned. "I think I cried too much, that it affected my brain." She yawned and closed her eyes. Trying to make herself believe that all is a dream.

* * *

><p>It was morning, Riza could hear beeping noises. She groaned and tried stopping it by punching the alarm clock on the table beside her bed and making it fall. Eventually the sound didn't stop.<p>

She yelled and jolted off her bed. She look around, still not wide awake. She took a glance around the room, searching for the source of the noise. And stopped as she saw it came from the V-Pet.

She took it from the desk and tried to stop its beeping. When it didn't stop, she threatened it that if it doesn't stop within three seconds, she's going to throw it to balcony and feed it to a dog.

"Ready, 3, 2…" before she could finish to one, the beeping stopped. "Humph, good thing you know where you place." She muttered, rubbing her head and putting the V-Pet back in the desk.

Walking away from the V-Pet, she suddenly heard the voice from yesterday. "You're so mean, Mitsuki."

She stopped dead when she heard the voice spoke. She turned back and grabbed the V-Pet with her as she went into the Bathroom.

She opened the faucet for the bathtub. She took off her clothes and dipped herself inside the tub before taking the V-Pet and placing it in her hand.

She poked it a few times before it lit and the voice spoke again. "Hey! I'm here."

When Moonmon appeared on the screen and spoke. She suddenly groaned and drowned her face in the tub, hands still raised up to prevent the V-Pet from getting wet.

It was after a few seconds that she resurfaced and took a deep breath. She suddenly groaned and cried. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"What are you doing, Mitsuki?" she heard Moonmon say. "Are you taking a bath, lemme in, as well."

"No, stop," she said, catching the V-Pet that suddenly began to bounce. "You'll destroy my V-Pet."

"Huh?" Moonmon said, stopping. "What's wrong, Mitsuki?"

She groaned again. She stood up and covered herself with a towel and carried the V-Pet with her. She wore her uniform and sat at the sofa.

"Okay," Riza said after Moonmon explained her some things regarding why she's here. "If you really want to stay with me and find out whether or not I'm really this Guardian or something. Remember these two rules." She said. "First," she said, raising one finger. "Don't call me Mitsuki. My name is Riza Akamiya, understand, Ri-za."

"What?" Moonmon exclaimed. "But, but, but _he _told me that the current guardian is named Mitsuki Tsukino."

"Sure, next…" she added a finger. "Don't you ever, _ever_ talk when there are other people besides me, got that?"

Moonmon replied. "Okay."

"Hmm, good then." She said.

She looked around and took a peek on the wall clock. It was already '7:21'. Something was up. There is no way that Shinji still hasn't knocked on the door.

She took her bag and hurriedly locked the apartment room and knocked on Shinji's. At first there wasn't any answer but after she knocked again, a voice answered by saying. "Coming~"

And when the door opened, a boy that looked exactly like Shinji but taller welcomed her.

"Hey there, Riza, what are you doing here, you'll be late y'know?" he said.

"Sorry, Ichi." She said and tried looked behind him. "Where's Shinji?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her, confused. "What are you saying? Shin's already left a few minutes ago."

"What!"

"I said: 'Shi-" he was interrupted by his mother calling.

"Shinichi, hurry up or you'll be late for school, honey." She said.

"Crap, I forgot about that." he muttered. "Where's my bag, Mom?" He said as he enter the room.

She hurriedly went to the elevator and pushed the button to the ground floor without waiting for him. And when the elevator door was about to close, Shinichi was running and asking her to keep the door opened but instead she smiled at him sweetly and waved him goodbye while saying.

"See ya, downstairs Shinichi."

With Shinichi, he was muttering how he hates Riza as he jog his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Riza was sulking inside the elevator.<p>

"Aw~" Moonmon said from inside her bag. "What's the matter, Mit- I meant, Riza?"

She frowned. "I'm going to kill some people today."

"Eh?" Moonmon gasped. "But that's not right, Riza."

Riza frowned and took out the V-Pet. She half-yelled at it. "That was just an expression, moron!"

The moment the elevator reached the ground, she run quietly towards the school. She was clenching her fist as though as she was ready to punch someone. Which wasn't very good at all; after all, though she has a sweet smile and nice attitude, if you make her mad she's as much as a demon as anyone from hell.

_I better get some answers or blood will spill on the sacred grounds of our school, _she thought.


	3. Two face of a little girl and Hyacinth

**To All: I'm really sorry about this, please tell me how you think**

**Also, Riza doesn't own digimon or anything except for the chara's**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III:<strong>

**Two face of a little girl and her Hyacinth**

* * *

><p>Riza strode inside their classroom. When she entered, she had this evil aura that made her classmates scared. She sat at her desk and put her bag down. She turned to Shinji's seat. It was still empty. And then to Miki's, it was also empty.<p>

She grinned evilly. _Those two aren't here yet, avoiding me, huh? _She thought.

Their teacher, Ms. Asako, arrived and yet those two still weren't there yet. She bit her finger as she waited for them. It was after a few minutes they arrived.

"What time do you think it is?" Miss Asako scolded them. "Ugh! Just go back to your seats."

"Yes, Ma'am" They both answered and hurried to their desks.

Shinji sat at his, which is in front, while Miki passed Riza's desk and drop a note before sitting at he desk.

"This better be good." She muttered under her breath as she unfolds the note and used her book as a camouflage to read it.

It says:

'**Dear Riza, sorry we didn't come and pick you up today. We'll explain everything at lunch. Really sorry! Love, Miki 3'**

"Damn them." She mumbled and hid the note inside her pocket before Ms. Asako sees it.

She was leaning in her hand and sighed inside her head. _'Damn those two. I can't kill them now that their drowning me with their apology and all.' _She thought.

She groaned out loud that Miss Asako heard her and glared at her. "My, my, Ms. Akamiya," she said hands crossed on her chest. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Riza looked away and answered her teacher. "None of your business"

Everyone from their class looked at the two. Most of them were snickering at Riza's comment. They all knew Ms. Asako is one of the scariest teachers in their grade. Especially after her break-ups, and this happens almost every week.

"What did you _say_, Miss Akamiya?" she asked, eyes twitching.

"'None of your business'" she repeated, glaring at her teacher.

"W-what!" Ms. Asako said, her voice had this scary tone. "How dare you?"

"Shut up! I'm in a bad mood" she said, yawning. "If you want to complain, do it with my guardian. And he happens to be Chairman of this school."

They could see how she was trembling and glaring at Riza.

"I give up!" she said. "If you want to fail my subject by not even listening or showing respect to me, then do so." She walked away, returning to her lesson.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bring! _Rang the bell, Riza waited outside their classroom's door, being congratulated and patted on the back by her classmates who obviously hate how Ms. Asako treats them.

"Nice move, earlier, Riza." She heard Shinji's voice say.

She turned to see Riza and Miki walking towards her. Shinji was holding a plastic bag and, much to her surprise, Miki was carrying two lunchbox.

She glared at them. Before she could say another word, Miki said. "Before you say anything, come with us upstairs."

"What? Why?" her voice filled with fury that it caught most of the students' attention.

"Please," Shinji begged.

She tried to look away, but with Shinji's puppy eyed face, she just couldn't. "Fine," she gave in and allowed Miki to push her upstairs. "Damn you Miki!" she whispered. "I know _that-"_ talking about Shinji's begging. "-was your idea."

"Hoho," she laughed. "Nice, huh?"

"_Baka!" _she exclaimed.

Shinji opened the door and Miki pushed Riza to the single wooden chair. She sat, wondering what was happening. There were Hyacinth petals around the chair.

"Hey, Rizz?" Shinji said, turning towards her.

She flinched and felt her heart throb. "Y-yes?"

He gulped and faced her, blushing. "Um, here," he gave her a violet Hyacinth. "You know what it means, right?"

"N-no."

"It means, 'I am sorry' and 'Please forgive me'." He said.

"So?" It was Miki. She turned to look at her. "As corny as it is, Will you forgive us?"

She frowned and said. "Tch!" she crossed her arms. "Since you both were corny enough to do these, I guess I will."

"yes!" they both cheered, triumphantly.

"But…." Miki's voice sang. "All this was Shin's idea, I'm not _this_ corny."

"Figures~" she said. "Anyway, why didn't you both picked me up, you know I hate being alone. Besides, my bad self surfaced during class, how can you say sorry for that?"

"First question," Miki said. "Shin went to my house to pick up all this flowers." She said, motioning to the Hyacinth around on the ground.

"He suggested we do this, since my family runs a flower shop and he knows a lot about this things." She added.

"We asked your uncle to allow us to do this." Shinji said. "And he helped us a bit."

"He was worried, y'now," she teased. "Saying you might kill someone inside the school grounds."

"Shut up." she murmured, blushing.

"Also," Miki added. "The business with Ms. Asako, it was your fault, anyways." She said. "Shinji told me you were really happy Last night."

She looked at Shinji. "Hey, you were shouting while smiling last night, saying 'My Digi-Egg broke."

"Y-you heard?" she couldn't believe it.

"You practically woke up the whole apartment, but, I was only sitting inside the living room, I couldn't sleep."

She blushed at the thought.

Miki grinned. "Hey, Riza," she said. "Maybe you should apologize to Ms. Asako."

"You are crazy, insane girl?" she answered, glaring at Miki. "That woman hates me now. And I'm pretty sure she already told Uncle about earlier."

Miki and Shinji just laughed. "And chairman would only laugh at that." Shinji said.

"And he'd say: 'Lucky for you it's only that.'" Miki added, mimicking the Chairman's voice.

The thought of that simply made Riza smile and laugh with two.

"Oh yeah," she remembered something. "Damn! I was so worked up about it, I forgot my lunch!"

The both of them laughed and Miki approached her and gave her a purple lunchbox. "Here," she said. "My mom told me to give it to you, since you always give me part of your Bento."

She smiled and thanked her friend and proceed eating.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Okay, just go in there and say you're sorry, it's easy, nee? _Riza told herself. She took a deep breath. She was standing in front of the teachers lounge. She was staking her pride for this.

She was about to knock when she heard Ms. Asako's voice say. "Seriously, can you believe her, saying such rude things?"

"Now, now, Aoi," a voice said. "You shouldn't really judge Riza like that, she's really a nice kid."

"What are you saying, Tanako?" Ms. Asako's voice rang. "That girl is two face."

"Haha," Mr. Tanako laughed. "She's just stressed."

"She's a 10 years old two faced brat!" Ms. Asako yelled. Riza smiled as she imagines Ms. Asko's eyes twitching, glaring at Mr. Tanako.

"Then tell the chairman." He suggested.

"Uh!" she scoffed. "I already did that. And you know?" she said. "He laughed at me and said I was lucky that she only did that to me."

"Well, like I said, she must be stressed. After all, it's almost her birthday."

"So?" Ms. Asako, who just transferred this year and doesn't really know a lot about Riza, asked. "It's just her birthday."

By this, Riza decided to interrupt. She opened the door and every teacher looked at her direction as she spoke. "My mom died on my birthday a few years ago." She said.

"Ah!" she almost screamed, surprised. "M-ms, Akamiya, since when-?"

"Since you began about me saying rude thing to you" She said, still at the door.

"U-um, Riza…" she walked towards her. Calling her name sweetly.

"I won't tell Uncle," she said, and they heard Ms. Asako sigh in relief. "But please listen." She said. She bowed her head and apologized. "I'm really sorry for earlier, I was just confused about things, thank you, and good bye." She said and left.

After she left, Ms. Asako fell to the floor; the teachers just looked at her. "Aoi!" one of the older teachers said. "What did you?" "Didn't you know how influential she is? I mean her Uncle is the chairman of this school." Said another.

Aoi Asako just sat there, thinking. '_That girl surely is a Two Face, Such a scary person, how can she be only 10?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

From Lunch till dismissal, Riza was polite, nice and smiling. None of the teachers dare to talk about what happened earlier in the Teacher's Lounge.

The three of them went home together. But from time to time, she would turn around. She had this weird feeling that they were being followed. All through the walk from school, she was clutching her pendant.

When they were inside the building, Miki bid them farewell, saying her parents were out tonight and she have to take care of her siblings,

When they were inside the elevator, Shinji spoke. "Hey, Riz?" he called. "You know, I'm really sorry."

She chuckled. "I know."

"But..." he said. "You were acting kinda… off all the way to school."

"Hehe, about that…" I tried to smile, not trying to worry him. "Um, I was just worried… that Ichi might get angry with me for what I did earlier." Okay, it wasn't fully a lie.

"Yeah, well…" before he could say another word, the elevator door slid open. _Lucky_, she thought.

She quickly run towards their apartment and bid him goodbye before opening the door and leaving him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm really sorry, Shin." She murmured, when she was inside. "I just can't lie to you without having my ears turning red. You just won't understand how I feel."

"Heehee…" she heard a tiny giggle from her bag, and it started to shine. Riza took out her V-Pet which was glowing. And Moonmon's face giggling appeared.

"Heehee" she giggled, again. "Now I know Riza's _two _secrets." She said. "1: she's afraid to be lonely. 2: she likes that boy."

"W-what!" I blushed at the last part. "H-how the heck did you deduce that?"

"Don't you?"

"I-I do…" she admitted. "But you have to keep it a secret or else I'll flush you down the toilet after I feed you to a dog."

"Promise~"

She sighed and entered her room. _Why… Why of all times, does my secret have to leak out now? I mean, I kept it secret for almost all my life, but now... a Digimon, which I know isn't real, knows of it? _She thought.


	4. Out of the VPet

**CHAPTER IV:**

**Out of the V-Pet **

After Riza changed, she sat at her bed and opened her laptop. She connected her V-Pet to it and downloaded Moonmon's data. She opened the battle realm and log on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There were other Digimon in the battle realm. Agumon, BlackAgumon, Biyomon, Leomon, Veemon, and a lot more. She noticed a fight was going on in the battle arena. She smiled and signed herself on the easy round.

The fights were easy. All she had to fight were Fresh Digimons and In-Trainings. She levelled up real quick as well. Eventually, she evolved to a Lopmon and could actually fight against rookies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Lv. 8 already…" Riza muttered. "Hey, are you okay out there, Moony?"

"D-don't call me that!" Moonmon pouted after she de-digivolve from Lopmon. "I'm fine! Just a wittle hungwy and a wittle twired." She said before falling asleep.

"Ah! Ah!" she smiled. "Guess you really deserve a break." She sighed. "If only you were real, you might get a taste of my Tamago Dashimaki. Speaking of which," her stomach growled. "I'm getting hungry."

She laughed while walking out of the room. She decided to buy something; she took her wallet and left the building.

Little did she know, while she was out buying food at a convenience store. Her V-Pet began to glow, and slowly, a figure was inside the light. And slowly the light started to dissipate, revealing the small figure.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Riza got back from the store, she put down the bag on the table. She pulled out an Instant Curry Mix for her dinner and two Onigiri.

She was eating her Onigiri as she entered her room. When she got in there, much to her surprise, sitting on her bed is a…

"Moony!" she yelled, surprised by what she's seeing. She woke up the sleeping Moonmon.

She's kneeling beside her bed and poking Moonmon. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself countless times.

"Hey!" Moonmon yelled at me. She yawned and blinked. "What's wrong with you, Riza? You look like you saw a ghost."

"H-ho-h-ho-h-HOW!" she was finally able to say.

"Whaddya mean 'how?'?"

She pointed at Moonmon. "I meant… How are you real?" she said, eyes wide open. "I mean you are supposed to be just part of a game."

"Game?" Moonmon repeated. "Oh! You mean the game you made me play earlier?"

"Yes! That game." She said. "God! What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm really going crazy." She said. "I'm sorry if I ever did wrong things to my teachers or beat Shinji up or insult him by calling him 'Flower Boy', so please, don't make me crazy."

"I think you're acting like a Loco, Riza." Moonmon said. "Hey, is that food, can I have it? Can I? Can I?"

Stunned, she gave her the Onigiri on her hand. And she began eating on her palm. Riza could feel her warmth on her hand. It was weird. _Why is she warm? Isn't she supposed to be made out of data?_ Were the questions floating on her head. And then, she remembered. There was a real live Digimon eating an Onigiri on her palm.

"Yum~" Moonmon complimented.

Riza suddenly felt dizzy and then, she fainted.

"Woah!" Moonmon yelped as she fell with Riza. "Huh?" she looked at Riza. "Riza?" she jumped towards Riza's chest. "Riza? Hey? Wake up!" she cried.

From her room, shuffling from the door could be heard. And then, a man's deep voice called out. "Riza, I'm home1"

"O-oh no!" Moonmon cried. "Wake up, Riza, someone's here!"

As the footsteps grew closer, Moonmon was still trying to wake up Riza. And slowly, the door to Riza's room opened.

A middle aged man wearing a black suit and a loose neck tie, entered. He didn't look anything like Riza. His hair was brown and his eyes were a shade of dark brown. And unlike Riza's pale white skin, his were a lighter shade of brown.

Instead of panicking like Riza, he stared at the Digimon for a moment before smiling down. "You must be a Protector of the Moon Guardian?"

"How did you know?" Moonmon looked at the man's tired looking eyes. As though as he was relieve to see Moonmon.

"Mitsuki Tsukino…" he muttered. And then, it hit her. This man knew of everything.

She nodded her head, telling him she understands.


	5. Tomorrow

**CHAPTER V:**

'**Tomorrow'**

Riza started to stir. She sat up, her hand on her head. She felt dizzy, still. She looked around her. She's sitting on her bed. _That must mean all those were a dream, right? _She said to herself. But just to be sure, she searched around her room and no sign of Moony.

She smiled and stretched her arms as she walks out of her room.

The voice of her father greeted her as she walked out of her room. "Good Evening, Riza!"

"Good Eve-" She paused in midsentence as she saw her father. No, it was the familiar purple goo sitting on her father's lap.

"Heya there, Riza" she called.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-DAD!" she yelled. She pointed at the Moonmon sitting on his lap. "W-what is…? Who is...? Why is..?. How…? I'm CRAZY!" She yelled.

"Is she ALWAYS like that?" Moonmon whispered.

"Often." Her father answered.

But, Riza didn't listen to their conversation. She's pulling her hair out and slapping herself.

This time, her Father decided to stop her. He pulled her into his arms and patted her hair.

"There's no need to worry, everything's okay."

"No it's not!" she said. "I- I mean… this is INSANE!" she yelled.

"Digimon's can't be real."

"Hey!" Moonmon yelled. "I'm real as this curry, aren't I?" she pointed at the curry on the table. "And I'm as tasty, as well." She said, looking at the food, mouth-almost watering.

"Hey, stop that, Moony!" she said, grabbing the food.

"Aw, Riza~" she complained.

Riza looked at his father who was chuckling. "Care to explain, Dad." She glared. "Why aren't you panicking? Why do you seem so calm? I mean… I _fainted_ when I saw a real Digimon. So, why? Why are you so calm like you already knew Digimon's are real?"

"Darling," her father muttered. "I was panicking when I first saw real life Digimon."

"You mean," she choked. "Moony explained to you everything?"

"No!" Moonmon answered. "Because there's nothing to explain to him."

"Wha?"

"I told you didn't I…" he said. "I panicked. Back when I _first_ saw a real life Digimon… when I was still in High school."

"Maaah~" her jaw dropped.

_When he was in high school? That was like, 25 years or something?_ Her self said inside her head.

"Dad," she finally managed to say. "I'm really confuse right now. Mind explaining some things?" she said, rubbing her head, and she sat on the couch, hands across her chest, like a grown-up.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't tell you now."

"What!" his daughter yelled, surprised.

"Sssh~" her father said. "You'll wake p the whole apartment."

"I don't care!" she said. "I want answers, and I want them now."

"Tomorrow." Her father sad.

"What's the difference between now, and tomorrow."

"Because tomorrow, you'll be a year older."

"What?" she said. "Wait a minute, what date is it today?"

"June 12th"

"But… how long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, why?" her father asked.

"But, its only 11tth, isn't it?"

"Well, it's already 1 in the morning, so, I guess that concludes that it's already 12th." Her father pointed out.

"Geez, Dad!" Riza groaned. "Stop with your logic." She said. "But, if I wait till my Birthday, then that means I'll have to wait for two more days, right?"

"That' right!" he said.

"But-" she demanded, but she was stopped by her father.

"Ssh." He said and pointed to Moonmon who was sleeping soundly on the couch. "You're going to wake her up."

"Okau…" she muttered.

Her father carried the sleeping Moonmon and gave her to Riza. "Here," he said. "You'll have to take care of each other from now on. Riza."

"Yes, dad." She sighed, and headed for her room.

Before she could enter, her father said. "Also, Riza," he said. "Don't tell anyone, there are real Digimons, promise me."

"I promise, dad." She said.

Inside her room, Riza laid Moonmon on a cat's bed. And sat on her own bed. Her mind was floating somewhere else.

She felt that something was wrong. She remembered her dream. That man. And now this. All of it must have a connection. She said to herself.

She closed her eyes. But questions still filled her head even when she slept.

-X-


End file.
